


too much too soon

by thickchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Overeating, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickchanyeol/pseuds/thickchanyeol
Summary: chanyeol has way too much for dinner, but luckily, kyungsoo is there to rub his belly and help him feel better.





	too much too soon

**Author's Note:**

> ig i like making chanyeol suffer

kyungsoo’s cooking is too good, chanyeol’s decided. he feels bad for eating too much so quickly, since his boyfriend is still working on his plate. he’s got less than chanyeol had, too. chanyeol’s definitely overeaten tonight, something his aching belly can attest to. he stifles a groan, trying to rub his hugely swollen tummy discreetly. it’s not working well. maybe he shouldn’t have had any of that wine baekhyun had been squealing about, the pink stuff. rosé? yeah, that. he shouldn’t have had any of it. but he had a lot of it, too. elegant kyungsoo had taken teeny tiny sips here and there, while chanyeol, heathen that he is, drank it straight from the bottle. he may be pretty tipsy, but the room isn’t spinning. 

and now, he’s paying for it. god, is he paying for it. even if kyungsoo hadn’t noticed him trying to rub his distended stomach, he would’ve heard the angry noises it’s making eventually. his belly is gurgling more than he thought it would.

"did you like the dumplings, chanyeol?" he asks softly, pushing his plate away. he’s glad that his boyfriend likes what he’s cooked, but he’s a bit concerned. chanyeol seems to have no grasp of how much is too much for him. he can hear chanyeol’s belly gurgling quietly in protest of how much food and wine he’s managed to cram in there. kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised if chanyeol’s a little bit more than tipsy as well. 

"mhm, yeah," chanyeol nods slightly, leaning back in his seat. his words are slurring, just a little bit. there’s a bright flush spreading across his cheeks, a sure fire sign of just how tipsy he is. " _so good_ , soo. ooh, they were great." kyungsoo smiles his cute squishy smile. 

"and how’s your stomach feeling? you ate a lot." and  _drank_ a lot. 

"eh, it’s fine," chanyeol shrugs. "i’ll sleep it off, soosoo. don’t worry."

"the fact that you ate enough to make your tummy swell like that worries me, chanyeol."

"doesn’t matter, soo. i ate good today, that’s what’s important here." 

"fine. come on, baby." kyungsoo gets up, picking up the dishes and taking them to the kitchen. he comes back empty handed, pulling chanyeol up from his seat and directing him to the couch. he lets the taller lay down first, watching how chanyeol’s hands instantly go to cradle his swollen tummy ever so gently as soon as he’s relaxed. 

"i kinda look like i’m pregnant," chanyeol mumbles, giggling softly and snuggling up to kyungsoo once the smaller has made himself comfortable. he rubs his hands up and down over his stomach, giving it a pat when it makes any noise. "that’d be weird, i’d be a terrible mother."

"you’re so weird when you’re drunk, chanyeol." kyungsoo murmurs, running gentle fingers through chanyeol’s hair. it’s kinda sweaty, probably because of how warm chanyeol is running from all the alcohol he’s consumed. "you shouldn’t overeat like this, either. you know it’s not good for you."

"can’t help it," chanyeol slurs, letting his cheek squish up against kyungsoo’s collarbone. "my cute boyfriend makes such good food. i gotta eat as much as i can. i’m a big boy, soo, i can handle a tummy ache just fine."

"no, you can’t," kyungsoo replies. "last time you did this, you whined until baekhyun gave you a belly rub. and the time before that, it was junmyeon who took pity on you. you really should control yourself, chanyeol." chanyeol’s stomach chooses that moment to gurgle rather loudly, and kyungsoo sighs.

"does it hurt?" he asks softly, bringing his hand to rest just under chanyeol’s. the taller man sighs, moving his hand over kyungsoo’s and pressing down harder than kyungsoo would have dared. 

"nah," chanyeol answers, promptly belching into his other hand. "oof, ‘scuse me." kyungsoo wonders why his heart decided it would beat for chanyeol. he knows that his boyfriend is gross when he’s had alcohol, but it’s almost like overeating has made him even worse. he should leave chanyeol to baekhyun when he eats like this, really. baekhyun is better at dealing with a whiny, overstuffed chanyeol. 

"gross, chanyeol," he mutters, giving chanyeol’s distended tummy a pat. "you need to learn to control yourself better."

"you already said that, soosoo." chanyeol says, closing his eyes. he lets go of kyungsoo’s hand, resting it over the curve of his belly. he sighs softly, like he’s contemplating something. kyungsoo runs his other hand through chanyeol’s hair again, since he seemed to like that earlier.

" _i know_ ," he sighs, pressing a tiny kiss to the top of chanyeol’s head. "i said that again because you don’t listen to me when i do." 

"whatever..." chanyeol whines, hiccuping. well, that’s lovely. kyungsoo foresees a very sick boyfriend in his future. hiccups don’t mix well with an overstuffed chanyeollie. "soo, help me.." just when he thinks they’re over, he’ll hiccup again and his stomach will get all unsettled and let out gurgles of displeasure. 

"you did this to yourself, yeol," kyungsoo replies, letting his boyfriend press himself against him. he puts both of his hands on chanyeol’s belly, rubbing and pressing down gently to settle it. "this is why you shouldn’t eat so much, baby."

"i already told you, i can’t help it." chanyeol mutters. he gives his round tummy a gentle pat once the hiccups are over, sighing in relief. "i think... i need a nap. gotta sleep this all off.

"hm," kyungsoo nods, helping chanyeol lay down all the way. "yeah, take a nap. let your belly settle down a bit. you’ll probably feel better when you wake up."

"can you keep rubbing my tummy? please?" chanyeol asks the question in a small voice, all timid and quiet all of a sudden. the silence is ruined mere seconds later, when his stomach lets out a series of loud, rumbling gurgles. chanyeol winces, pressing his hands against his tummy. he really hopes he can sleep. 

"yeah... just relax, yeol. i’ll take care of you," kyungsoo says softly, rubbing gentle hands over the swell of chanyeol’s belly. he leans over to give his sleepy, stuffed boyfriend a kiss, and then sets to work to get chanyeol’s tummy to calm down and stop aching. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen i love chanyeol and the thought of him eating well makes me happy  
> also, kyungsoo might scold him and all, but he’s really happy that chanyeol likes what he cooks enough to eat THAT MUCH.
> 
> feel free to chat with me and send requests to my tumblr!! same name as here 💕


End file.
